kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (originally from Bleach) was a Soul Reaper from the Original World Karakura, who went rogue and formed an army of Arrancar. He is one of the Thirteen Darknesses. Nextgen Series In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Karin Kurosaki travels back 500 years to his time and dimension, meeting a timid young Aizen, who thinks she is a Soul Reaper. They go into the Dungeon Depths and defeat Jahollow as they find Aizen's Pyrameglyph. Aizen reads it and awakens as a Darkness, acquiring his sword, Suigetsu. With it, Aizen learns that Karin lied about being a Soul Reaper and came here from another world, for she was briefly trapped in an illusion he had created and unknowingly admitted this. When Aizen is brought to the Gameverse universe, 10,000 years in the past, he is persuaded by Medusa to challenge the other gods to battle. They were able to capture Aizen and lock him in the deepest floor of Underworld Prison. Aizen is one day freed with the other Darknesses, and they all board the King Dutchman. On the Day of Apocalypse, the Twenty Keys gather to open the Gate of Time. Aizen uses his power to deceive Jagar King, causing him to lose the battle with Ragaj Gnik. Lord English is awakened, and the Darknesses begin to serve under him as The Thirteen. In Seven Lights: The Last, Aizen ambushes Sandman's crew in Bore Space. He makes the illusion of cleaving Sandman before kidnapping Dillon York to bring to Madara. Aizen is later sent to Froast to kill the Universe Frog. Froast is melted by Lord English's Clock Tower, but it is frozen again by Zach Murphy, who brought to existence Suki Crystal's Ice Cream Wonderland. Aizen is confronted by Suki and Miyuki, and a battle ensues in which the girls prevail. Aizen is eventually caught inside a T.H.E.R.M.O.S.. Inside said device, he uses his Keyblade to unlock Final Fusion, escaping the container with ease. MaKayla King and Karin Kurosaki battle this powerful form. Karin uses a powerful and deafening Ghostly Wail, and MaKayla uses her timebending to trap them in a time loop, which would eternally annoy Aizen unless he would admit defeat. Aizen did so, and he is caught in the T.H.E.R.M.O.S. again to be taken to Hivebent. Battles *Sōsuke Aizen and Karin Kurosaki vs. Jahollow. *Sōsuke Aizen vs. the gods. *Ragaj Gnik vs. Jagar King (interferred). *Sōsuke Aizen vs. Suki and Miyuki Crystal. **Final Fusion Aizen vs. MaKayla King and Karin Kurosaki. *Everyone vs. Lord English. Appearance Aizen has smooth, shiny brown hair and sharp brown eyes. A bang hangs in front of his face. He wears a thick white robe with a red sash around the waist. Personality Aizen speaks with a deep, calm voice. Being so powerful, he wishes to challenge powerful figures in the hopes he may be defeated. He does not care for The Thirteen or Lord English's goals and wants to return to his home dimension. When he was a child, he was rather timid and often shunned by others due to his strong Reiatsu. Powers Aizen's signature power is his ability to control the senses. By drawing his sword, Kyōka Suigetsu, he is able to manipulate anyone's senses in any fashion, creating illusions that either look real, smell real, or feel present. Aizen is also a powerful energybender who can summon Hado attacks on a whim. Aizen is a great swordsman who can move at whipping speed, and as a spirit, he can fly. Aizen has studied the various forms of bending and knows how to combat any type of bender. He used his Keyblade to lock his mind from any possible psychic or timebending. He can use his Keyblade to go into his Final Fusion, which is strong enough to escape a T.H.E.R.M.O.S.. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (cryptogram) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Category:Bleach Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Zanpakutō Users Category:Twenty Keys Category:The Thirteen Category:Asians Category:Energybenders Category:Convicted Category:Originals